Rise from the Ashes of War
by Baka-Alaskan
Summary: Shinobu's life after war and pain (more inside really bad at summeries
1. An Angel Becomes Tempered

Disclaimer: I don't not own Love Hina, so don't sue.  
  
This is a story of what happens if the earth is attacked, cities destroyed, and the Human race has to fight to live. This story is told from Shinobu's Point of View.  
  
This is after Vol. 9, but happens in between Vol. 10  
  
^^^^ Flash back  
  
*action* (Thought)  
  
YELLED  
Prolog  
  
The wind swirled dust thru the ruins of what had been a proud city. The weapon that had leveled the city had been used before in this country. This time though was not used to end a war, but was the beginning of one. This war was not one of nation verse nation, but of species verse species. This was a war for the survival of the human race. THEY attacked first, while Shinobu was ready to return it to them.  
  
Ch.1: An Angel becomes Tempered  
  
Shinobu was alone. She hadn't always been alone, at one time she had been happy, but that all changed when THEY attacked. The attack came as a surprise to the nations of earth, but the earth was not completely taken with their pants down. THEY hadn't gotten away without damage, the nations of the world also used the weapon just minutes after THEY destroyed the major cities. So there were few deaths from these bombs. Many people had survived the loss of the major cities in the small towns and villages. She couldn't really believe they all were gone, even after all these years.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Naru, Keitaro, and Mutsumi were in Tokyo attending Tokyo U. Su and Kitsune were shopping. Su for the latest CPU and Kitsune for her sake. Haruka was there to visit Seta and Motoko was training in at her Kendo camp(AN: Can't remember were the camp is, if you know where it is tell me in a review and I'll fix it.). Shinobu was at Hinata Sou with a small cold she had picked up earlier in the week. Shinobu was watching T.V. when the attack happened. The blast from the attack damaged the dorm. It was chaos around her. The roof had semi-collapsed. She was pinned down under the rubble. She was alive, but trapped. That's when she blacked-out. She never knew who pulled her out and bandages her, but was grateful to whoever it was. She studied the ruins of Hinata Sou. She found some things that could help her. The sword that she had been training with Motoko with, and some food. This is when she decided to try a find her friends. She packed up and headed toward Tokyo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The innocent girl that had been was gone. Shinobu was now grown, at 19 she had known much hardship. She had the scares to prove it. The one on her back was one that held the most pain of loss. Those scares did not detract from her beauty. She had the same eyes, yet they were harder. She had changed greatly, but she never lost the compassion she had to help people. She was a warrior, but a warrior for justice and Love.  
  
AN: This is my second try at a Love Hina Fic. If you like it review tell me what think. If you don't like review it anyway. More to come ,if I get a couple of reviews. The characters may be OOC, but it's an alterative view of a future so I have a little creative license. 


	2. An Angel Becomes Tempered and Tested

Disclaimer: I don't own LoveHina, and the world is not in ruin so you can't sue or take to the streets. AN: Thank you everyone that review my fic. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Rise from the Ashes of War  
  
Ch.2 An Angel becomes tempered, and tested  
  
The world had changed just as greatly as Shinobu had changed. She remembered the first das after the attacks with great pain and sadness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shinobu was walking down the rubble-strewn streets; pass the carnage of war, burned out cars and storefronts. She proceeded with caution not knowing what or who was around her. Suddenly, a man confronts her. The man had the look of someone that had lost his or her mind.  
  
"That sword and your food would get supple me for many, many days. And you will also do nicely." said the insane man as he moved closer to Shinobu.  
  
"Stay awaa..ay from me. I know how to use this sword!" Shinobu replied with as much force she could put in her voice. "Maw hahaha! You couldn't hurt a Fly! Now give me your sword and I won't kill you after I am done with you!" the man yelled at Shinobu as he ran toward her.  
  
Shinobu's mind went numb and time seemed to slow. "What do I do?" she asked herself. Her mind did not have time to answer itself for the man was almost upon her. Her body acted almost on its own. Her sword was unsheathed in seconds. Just as quickly the sword was thrust into the man. The swords path was from his left shoulder to his right thigh.  
  
"How di." was all the man said before he died for the massive wounds he had suffered. Yet Shinobu answered the man anyway.  
  
"You threatened me with harm and pain. My soul has be hurt enough without scum like you trying to take way what little of it I have left. Nothing will keep me from finding my friends!" Shinobu said in a somber tone. "Finding them is the only thing I have left!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That first fight was just one that happen to Shinobu in her journey to find her friends, and she knew it would not be her last.  
  
AN: Hope you like this it may be short but it tell a story. Enjoy more to come. 


	3. Though fire and smoke walks an Angel: Si...

Disclaimer: LoveHina is not mine (A/N: and never will be *Sob*)  
  
*Action*  
  
"Speech"  
  
[Though]  
Ch.3 Though fire and smoke walks an Angel: Signs of Life  
  
"Another ravaged village." Shinobu said in a somber tone. The stench of death lingered in the air. That's when see came upon the bodies. These bodies looked human except they had tails and cat-like eyes and ears. It was THEM; this was one of villages of their attack fleet's survivors.  
"What human force could take out a whole village of THEM?" Shinobu asked herself as she looked around for sighs of human weapons, she found none. That's when she saw it. A rock in the middle of the village common, it was split perfectly in half as if cut by a razor. Only a few people in the world could perform a technique that could do that, and one of them was Aoyama Motoko.  
"After all these years I have finally found a small clue of what happened to them." Shinobu said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"These bodies are still fresh, so she couldn't have gone far." She said as she searched for human footprints. She saw them in the dust heading toward the ruins of Tokyo. With only a momentary pause, Shinobu headed off toward her goal, Tokyo.  
Shinobu approached the settlement and was challenged by a guard. "Who goes there?!" challenged the guard.  
  
" I am Maehara Shinobu! I am searching for an Aoyama Motoko!" Shinobu said in answer to the guard.  
  
"Aoyama Motoko, what business do you have with our lady?!" the guard asked with a start.  
  
"I know here from before THEY attacked, tell here who I am and she will see me," Shinobu retorted, "now go!"  
  
The guard returned soon. "Lady Aoyama will see you." The guard said as he  
  
escorted Shinobu to where she would meet Motoko. "She is inside." The guard said as he gestured to a large tent. Shinobu thanked the guard as she entered the tent.  
"It is good to see you after all these years, Shinobu-chan." Motoko said as  
  
Shinobu entered the tent.  
  
" Yes it is good, Motoko-san." Shinobu answered her.  
  
"I feared you and the others to be dead." Motoko said with relief in her voice "How are the others, Shinobu-chan?".  
" I do not know how the others are. I have not seen them since the day of the attack. You are the first I have found" She said with pain in her voice.  
(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come, kind of stuck and have much much homework, sorry it took so long to update. Well thanks again. Bye :-P If there are any errors please tell me in a review) 


	4. An Angel searches for the enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, but I do own THEM, which are mine. 

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my dog Patches.1998-2003. I'll miss you girl! )

Speech

[Thought]

Ch.4 An Angel searches for the enemy

                                                                                                                                                                        [No longer alone, for the first time in years, I am now longer alone.] Shinobu thought to herself inside Motoko's tent.

"So, you have been traveling by your self all these years and is that sword I gave you? Have you learned to use it well?" Motoko asked pointing to the sword that Shinobu had on her hip.

"Yes, I have been traveling alone and have had many years to learn my sword. A person will not live long in this world today if they cannot use a weapon." Shinobu replied solemnly, "It was your training that has allowed me to survive as long as I have."

"At the time that I gave you your training I never thought that you would have to use it." Motoko said to Shinobu with a sad smile, "You should go rest. I will get you when it is time for the first patrol."

Shinobu was escorted to a tent and immediately fell asleep.

Shinobu was awoken a few hours later by the guard that had escorted her to Motoko's tent.

"Motoko-sama has sent me to awake you and ask if you would like to join us on our patrol." The guard asked Shinobu.

"Yes I will go. Just wait outside as I get my gear." Shinobu answered with a hint of her old smile. [It is good to be with people again.] She thought to herself. Upon finishing she went with the guard to meet up with the patrol group.

The patrol headed out in to the desolate countryside in search of THEM, the enemy, the ones that cause all their pain.

(A/N: I know it's a little short, but I just lost my dog and I know that I said that I wouldn't update, but I needed to work out some of the pain. So I needed to get this out so I now can have some good battle scenes. Well Enjoy. Please Review and Long Live Shinobu!!!)


	5. Note to the readers

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, but I lay claim to THEM, a felino-sapien race.

NOTE FOR THE READERS 

(A/N: This is just a note for all of you reading Rise From the Ashes of War. I am taking a few days off from updating because of finals and I need to plan out what is to happen in the story. There will be more soon, but I need more time. Thank you all for your reviews. If any of you have an idea and want to share it just tell me in a review. More soon I promise! 

P.S. Membership for the SFFAL or now open anyone wanting to join just email me, for you Blight if you want to be a member just say you are in your posts.)


End file.
